


Curiosity

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [30]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Awkward Kissing, F/F, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rose decides she's never going to know if she likes kissing if she doesn't try it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for day six of OC Kiss Week.

“So uh,” Rose tosses her hair back with a flick of her head, “You ever, you know, you ever wanted to kiss somebody?”  She doesn’t know what the hells she’s doing, but she’s curious.  She doesn’t look at Caliber; she’s not  _ afraid _ of being laughed at, she’d just rather not see it.

Caliber takes a second to answer.  “I mean, I guess so,” she finally says, “I haven’t really thought about it a lot, it seems nice though.”  When Rose finally steals a glance at her, she’s looking out at the lake, like she doesn’t really want to make eye contact either.  “What about you?”

Rose shrugs.  She doesn’t  _ know _ , that’s the problem.  “I dunno, everybody else seems to like it, I guess I just- fuck, just forget it.”  She waves a hand, but Caliber’s gotten the idea in her head now, and she’s stubborn.  It’s annoying as nine hells, but Rose isn’t inclined to snap at her, not yet.  Kix had said he was  _ proud _ of how far she’d come, and how patient she’d been lately.  She wasn’t going to fuck that up.

“No, c’mon, you brought it up.  What’s the deal?”  Caliber finally looks at her, wrapping her arms around her legs.  “You want to kiss somebody in particular, or just try it?”  She looks  _ curious _ in a way that always means trouble, and Rose rolls her eyes.

“Fine, maybe I want to try it.”

Caliber grins, dazzling and easy as ever.  Rose sort of envies her for that.  “Well, come on, you can kiss me if you want.”

She stares at her for a second.  “You’re serious.”

“Well, yeah.  I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.”  She shrugs a shoulder.  “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Rose takes a breath and moves in, hesitant and careful as she presses her lips to Caliber’s.  It’s a little awkward, and she sort of likes the way Caliber’s hands rest at her waist, warm and holding her so carefully.  That part isn’t unpleasant, but… as she pulls back, she decides she doesn’t particularly want to repeat the experience.  It’s just uncomfortable, and he isn’t too impressed.  “Well, uh… okay.”  She shrugs a shoulder and sits back, giving Caliber an awkward half-smile.

“You alright?” Caliber asks, ducking her head to hide her blush behind her curls.  “You didn’t like it, huh?”

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s my thing.  Didn’t work with your brother either.”  Rose grins, quick and bright, as she leaps to her feet and bolts off as Caliber shrieks from behind her,  _ “WHICH ONE?” _


End file.
